


Within Ourselves We See our Faults

by la_mia_stella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_mia_stella/pseuds/la_mia_stella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promises are always made to with no real idea of what will happen later on.<br/>It started with a cute idea by Jean when they were young, an idea that became a promise neither of them truly understood what could happen in the future as well as what other promises they will have to make later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Ourselves We See our Faults

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first SNK fic. I love the series, and love a lot of the parings.  
> So please bear with me as I write this fic, it is currently unbetad and I am still working on getting the characters to be well in character.

The Kirsteins moved in next to the Botts when Jean was a new born. Anna Bott the charismatic and bibbly person she was initiated the friendship between herself and their new neighbor, Iris Kirstein which inevitably brought the friendship between their two children. 

Jean grew up believing the Botts to be close relatives, he treated their son Marco as if he was a brother.

Marco a happy child that took on the same personality as his mother balanced the more sarcastic Jean. They were the perfect friend match. Always getting into trouble, but always finding some way to get out of it as well. It was mostly Marco's excuses and cute smily freckled face that got them to be pardoned from whatever they had done wrong. 

 

"Marco when when we are grow ups, we should get married." Jean looked over to his friend who sat beside him feet dangling between the bars of the playgrounds bridge. His dark almost black hair blew in the wind. It was fall and the air was just chilly enough to require a jacket, as well as keeping most children inside so the play ground was empty except for the two of them. 

Marco tilted his head to look up at Jean who stood upon the bridge hands on his hips. "We can't get married Jean! We are both boys."

 

Jean crouched down beside the other small boy, "Yes we can! I saw it on TV!" 

 

"Really?" Maroc's curious eyes looked at the other boy in a state of wonderment. 

 

Jean nodded, "Yes! I want us to be together forever and ever, so we have to get married okay Marco?"

 

The dark haired boys smile spread wider, "Were going to get married!" 

 

"Hey do you want to go on the swings?" 

 

Marco just nodded and stood up dashing past his friend laughing as he made his way off the jungle gym toward the empty swings. 

Jean could only smile before following his overly excited friend toward the swings. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
